


Boy Meets Boy

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Hints of Malec, M/M, friendships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Boy meets boy.Boy crushes on boy.This is just a simple love story about Jace and Simon. They meet and feelings develop.This is my attempt at 5+1 things...





	1. 5 Times

1.

The first time he met Simon, it was at the club. He had ditched his friends and decided to spend his night getting drunk and possibly getting off with some random stranger.

He was sitting at the bar, knocking back shot after shot of too expensive tequila when he was bumped from behind. He hastily dropped the shot glass in his hand on the bar and turned to rip whoever it was a new one.

His words died in his throat when his eyes fell on a bespectacled brunet in a tight black graphic tshirt and black skinny jeans. His left arm had a tattoo that ran from his wrist all the way up his arm, disappearing up the sleeve of his tshirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The brunet said quickly. He turned to scowl at someone. “My friend thought it was a good idea to push me…”

“It’s fine.” Jace found himself saying. “Are you OK?”

The guy grinned. “I should be asking you that. But, yeah. Thanks.”

“Wanna join me?” Jace asked. “I’m Jace.”

“Really? Simon asked, sliding onto the stool next to him. “You look like a Ethan. Or a Jeff. Maybe…something exotic, a Kane.”

Jace laughed. “Sorry. My name is Jonathan Christopher, Jace for short.”

The brunet nodded. “Jace…I like it. I’m Simon.”

Jace studied him. His brown hair was messy and suited him. His brown eyes studied him in return, sparkling with amusement.

“So, are you here with someone?” Simon asked. Jace shook his head.

“No. I needed a break from…people.” Jace said and he noticed Simon’s face fall a little. “But you’re alright. You can stay.”

Simon smiled. “If you insist.” He said solemnly. Jace laughed. And Simon beamed at the sound. He looked pretty proud of himself.

Jace never got to dance or take anyone home that night. He and Simon stayed at the bar all night, talking and drinking.

“I really should be going.” Simon said, looking at his wristwatch. “This was nice. We should do it again.”

Jace nodded as he got off the barstool. Standing next to the brunet, Jace felt like a giant. Simon was short, only reaching his shoulder. After growing up with his best friend, Alec, who towered over Jace’s 6ft 2in, he kinda liked the idea of being taller than Simon.

Alec.

Jace sighed as he remembered why he came down to the club to be alone.

_Alec and his new boyfriend._

_Alec kissing his new boyfriend._

_Alec, Alec, fucking Alec._

He had been in love…or something with Alec for as long as he could remember but Alec…

“Are you OK?” Simon asked him. Jace shook himself and smiled down at Simon.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great.” He said. “Just remembered something. And you’re right. We’ve got to do this again.”

Simon gave a toothy grin. “See you around, Herondale. I need at least four hours of sleep before I have to get to work.”

“Oh.” Jace said. “Do you need a ride?”

“No, thanks.” Simon shook his head. “I got it covered. Thanks though.” Then he stood on tiptoes and kissed Jace’s cheek. Then with a blush on his cheeks, he turned and left.

Jace stood there, his hand slowly rising to his cheek; a stupid smile on his face.

What do you know? It looked like he had a crush.

He was halfway home before it occurred to him that he had forgotten to get Simon’s phone number.

“Fuck.”

 

2.

The second time Jace saw Simon, he was not at his best. He and Alec had gotten into a huge fight and it had gotten a little physical. Alec had pinned him down and yelled at him. Jace had then pushed him off and walked out of the house, nearly flattening Magnus in his rush to get out.

He had ignored Alec’s calls and messages until he had to turn off his phone. He didn’t want to go home because being alone would force him to think about what had caused the fight and he wasn’t ready for that.

So he had gone to a little bar in Brooklyn and sat in the back drowning his sorrows in beer and more beer.

He lost count of how many hours he had been there. He was just finishing his seventh, eight? beer when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Simon here.” Jace turned and felt his lips twitched at the brunet. Today he had on a plain white tshirt, blue jeans and black boots. He was smiling a little nervously.

“I’ll be taking over from Max.” he was saying. “He got married and, well, left. So I’ll be your Wednesday evening entertainment.” He chuckled at some of the murmurs. “At least hear me out. If you don’t like it…what the hell am I saying? You guys are gonna love me.”

Jace chuckled at that, feeling his initial bad mood fade as he watched the brunet. Simon hadn’t noticed him yet.

“So any requests?” Simon asked. “What are we all in the mood for?”

There were more murmurs and Simon grinned.

“Tell you what? I’ll just start and we’ll do the request thing later.” He said. He picked up a guitar and placed it on his lap, strumming the strings and he thought for a moment.

Jace realized he was smiling. He shook his head at himself.

Then Simon started to sing.

_You're the light, you're the night_   
_You're the color of my blood_   
_You're the cure, you're the pain_   
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_   
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

“Wow.” Jace heard his awed whisper. Simon’s voice was smooth and poured over him like warm honey. The bar was silent as everyone watched him sing. He didn’t look at anyone as he sang. Jace shifted so he’d be able to watch Simon without getting a crick in his neck.

_You're the fear, I don't care_   
_'Cause I've never been so high_   
_Follow me to the dark_   
_Let me take you past our satellites_   
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_   
_On the edge of paradise_   
_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_   
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_   
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

Suddenly, Simon looked up and Jace’s breath caught as brown eyes met his heterochromic ones. Simon’s eyes widened in surprise before he grinned and winked at him.

 

Jace blushed and looked away, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

What was it about this guy that made him excited and scared? He wanted to be around him and at the same time he was worried that his feelings for Alec would ruin whatever he was feeling for Simon.

 

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

“I didn’t expect to find you here.” Simon said, a couple of songs later as he slid into the booth in front of Jace.  His smile faded as he looked at his face. “Oh God, what happened?”

“What?” Jace frowned. Then he hissed in pain when Simon’s cool fingers touched his jaw. _Oh._ His bad mood returned, but only slightly.

“Oh.” He blushed. “I had a fight with my best friend. It’s nothing.”

Simon looked unconvinced. “Are you OK?”

Jace smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine. It was a stupid fight.”

“Can I join you?” Simon asked, a small grin on his face.

“You’re welcome to join me anytime.” Jace said. “You are a great singer. You could make money off it.”

“What makes you think I’m not making money off it?” Simon teased.

“Are you?” Jace asked.

“Well, I teach hyperactive pre-teens and hormonal teenagers to play some...a few instruments.” Simon said, tongue in cheek. “Does that count?”

Jace laughed. “Hell no.”

“Hey.” Simon chided.

Jace found himself relaxing as he and Simon talked. Simon made him eat something and cut him off the alcohol. Any other person, he would have bitten their head off, but he just let Simon take care of him.

After all, the last time anyone took care of him, he was eight years old.

It was nice.

“Can I have your phone?” Simon asked shyly and Jace handed it over without thinking. Simon typed something on his phone and handed it over. “Now you have my number. Give me a call sometime?”

Jace nodded. Then the dark-skinned bartender came to their table. “Hey, Simon. My shift’s over. Ready?” She nodded at Jace.

Simon looked at Jace, as if to ask permission.

“It’s OK.” Jace said, hiding his disappointment. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. He had been here for over five hours. “I should be getting home myself.”

Simon nodded. “Maia, this Jace. Jace, Maia.” Simon introduced them as the three of them walked out of the bar.

Outside, Simon stood on his toes again and kissed Jace on his cheek. “Call me.” He whispered and walked away with his friend.

Jace grinned and walked in the opposite direction.

It was when he was almost at his car that he realized he was whistling. He rolled his eyes at himself but didn’t stop.

 

3.

“Are you going to ignore me forever?” Alec asked him. Jace barely spared his best friend a glance as he worked. It was the weekend, three days after their fight, and Jace was swamped at the bakery.

“Jace, I’m sorry.” Alec said softly. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Alec.” He hissed. “Stop. Please.”

Alec frowned. “What do I have to do? I know I fucked up.”

Jace smiled tightly at the last customer and waited for her to leave before he turned cool eyes at his best friend.

“Can you erase my embarrassing confession from both our minds?” Jace said, through gritted teeth. “Can you make me feel less of an idiot? Or can you make me forget how my best friend lied to me for six months?”

Alec sighed. “I’m sorry, Jace.”

“Yeah, so am I.” Jace muttered as he started to clean the counter angrily. He didn’t want to do this now. His eyes prickled with angry tears.

“Jace?” Alec said hesitantly. “You’re growling.”

Jace forced himself to stop gritting his teeth and looked at his friend. “What-You are a dick and I should hate you. But it was my fault. I knew you’d never see me that way and I still went ahead and blurted my feelings like some love-struck loser. I hate that you started dating some shiny pretty boy for six fucking months and you didn’t tell me.”

“Jace…”

“No.” Jace said. “No. I’m really mad at you and-“ he looked up at the sound of the bell at the door. His breath caught in his throat as Simon walked in with a tiny redhead. “Damn.”

“Jace?” Simon said, his cheeks bright pink. “This is the last place I thought I’d see you. We’re here to pick up a cake. Under Fray.”

“That’s me.” The perky redhead said; amusement in her voice. “Simon didn’t tell me you were so…”

“Shut up, Clary.” Simon said quickly.

“Been talking about me, Lewis?” Jace teased, the tension leaving his body as he faced Simon.

“No.” Simon said eyes darting to Alec. “I may have mentioned you once. But Maia’s the one…”

“Simon…cake.” The redhead said.

“Yeah.” Simon said, digging out a receipt. “Can we get our cake, please?”

Jace took the receipt and went to bring out their order. “Special occasion?” he asked, placing it in front of them. Simon stared at the cake in awe.

“You made this?” Simon asked. “Wow.”

“Simon, you’re drooling.” The redhead said. Simon scowled at her.

Jace found himself smiling at Simon. “If you think this is good, you should let me bake something for you sometime.”

“Really?” Simon asked hopefully. The redhead groaned.

“Now you’ve done it.” She said. “Simon’s a sucker for…” Simon clamped his hand over her mouth and smiled at Jace. “I’ll love that. Thank you.”

Clary pushed Simon away. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Simon smiled apologetically at Jace and picked up the cake. “I’ll see you around, Jace.”

Jace nodded and watched as Simon and the redhead left the shop, bickering as they walked out.

“I don’t believe it.” He heard Alec say in amusement. His expression turned cold as he looked at his friend.

“What?”

“You like him.” Alec said, his smile dimming.

“Shut up.” Jace growled and looked up as Simon came inside again.

“So, uh, it’s Maia’s birthday party tonight.” Simon said in a rush. “Do you, maybe, wanna come? I’ll text you the address. If-If that’s OK with you.”

“He’ll be there.” Alec said, smiling at Simon. Jace glared at his friend.

Simon smiled uneasily. “Sorry, I’d feel better hearing it from Jace.”

Jace grinned. _That’s my boy_.

“I’ll be there, Simon.” He said and winked at Simon who ducked his head before leaving the shop again.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Jace said, without heat. Alec looked hurt.

Good.

“Look, we’ve been friends since I was ten years old.” Alec said. “I made a mistake and I’m sorry, but I can’t live without you. You’re my best friend.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Alec…”

“Do you want me to break up with him?” Alec asked.

“Don’t be stupid.” Jace snapped. “Then what? You’d go out with me? Please, I don’t want to be your second choice. Don’t do me any favors.”

“Jace…” Alec said. “I am sorry. I really am. I should have told you when I started with Magnus, but I was…I knew you-you loved me but you were my best friend, my brother. I loved you but not-not like that.”

Jace rubbed his face. “Yeah. I know.” He sighed shakily. “It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Alec asked.

“Ask me again tomorrow.” Jace said. “Now I have a party to go to.”

Alec grinned slowly. “So, about this Simon…”

 

4.

“So...tall, dark and brooding?” Simon asked Jace, when he and Jace found a moment to themselves at Maia’s party.

“Alec?” Jace laughed. “He’s my best friend.”

“Oh.” Simon grinned. “Was he the one…?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah. But I guess we’re good now.”

“What was the fight about?” Simon asked. Jace froze. Did he want to tell a guy, he kinda just met about his unrequited feelings for his best friend?

“Unless you don’t want to.” Simon said quickly. Jace sighed.

“It’s OK.” Jace said. “I…it’s stupid really.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“I told him I was in love with him and he was already in a relationship.” Jace said. “Had been for the past six months. And I didn’t know.”

“Oh.” Simon breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Jace said, quickly, reaching for Simon’s hand. “It was silly of me to be the cliché but we had been friends since we were kids. I guess I thought…”

“I understand.” Simon nodded. “I was once in love with Clary. Then she met Maia and well…”

Jace looked up to see Maia and Clary making out in the middle of the living room. He arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Hey.” Simon laughed. “I was a hormonal kid and she was always nice to me. I may have just been really grateful. Now, she’s the annoying sister I wish I didn’t have.”

Jace laughed. “I guess.”

“He felt Simon’s hand on his knee. “It’ll get better. Soon, it’ll be like before. Even better.”

Simon made to stand up and Jace grabbed his wrist. Simon looked at him, a question on his lips and Jace pulled him closer till their lips touched.

Simon’s breath hitched, then he raised a shaky hand to Jace’s jaw as he deepened the kiss.

Simon pulled back and stared at Jace unblinkingly for a few seconds. Then he grinned. “OK, this is great.”

Jace sighed in relief and gasped as Simon pulled him up to his feet. Who knew the guy was this strong? Jace thought. Then he didn’t think again, because Simon slid one hand in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

Just as Jace was really getting into it, Simon flinched and pulled away. Jace was suddenly aware of wolf whistles. Simon looked annoyed.

“Yes! Lewis!” Clary was yelling at him. “You get some!”

Jace found himself laughing. Simon just shook his head. “Don’t encourage her. She’s crazy.”

Jace slipped his arm around Simon’s waist. “Let’s enjoy the party, Lewis.”

Simon grumbled but he allowed himself to be pulled towards the girls.

Jace had his arm around Simon for the rest of the party and Simon made sure he was at his side.

Maybe this could be the start of something.

Around midnight Jace whispered in Simon’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

“God, yes.” Was all Simon said. Jace chuckled.

“I’ll get our coats.” Jace said. Simon smiled at him gently before walking towards Maia.

It was after Jace had picked up his jacket that he realized that he had no idea what Simon’s jacket looked like. He slowly put his on and heard Simon come inside the room.

“Don’t know mine?” Simon asked, leaning and picking out a black long jacket from the pile and putting it on. “Alright, let’s go.”

When they were outside, Jace shivered slightly. “Your place or mine?”

Simon grinned. “My place is a block away.”

“Your place it is.” Jace said, reaching for Simon’s hand. Simon looked down at his hand and held grasped Jace’s hand. “Lead the way.” Jace said, squeezing his hand.

 

5.

Jace was woken up by his phone alarm. He blindly felt for it but his hand hit something which clattered noisily on the floor. He frowned and opened his eyes.

This was not his room. He sat up and looked around in confusion. He was alone in the huge bed.

Naked.

The events of the night before washed over him and he fell back, a smile on his face. Then he scowled halfheartedly as the alarm on his phone continued to beep.

He looked around for his phone and found his jeans on the only armchair in the room. The beeping came from them. He sighed and dragged his body off the bed, wrapping himself in the blanket and walking to pick up his jeans. He took out his phone and shut off the alarm.

He found his boxers and put them on. He was just zipping up his jeans when Simon came into the room.

“Oh, hey.” Simon smiled at him, shyly. “You’re up. Sorry. Had to go get breakfast and well…” he blushed. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Jace said. “I, uh…”

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, through there.” Simon pointed to a door. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Take your time.”

Jace brushed his teeth and decided to take a shower before he left to find the kitchen. He followed the smell of coffee and eggs.

He found Simon standing with his back to him. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. His feet were bare. Jace could see more of the tattoo and saw that he had another one on his calf.

Standing behind Simon, who hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, he leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. Simon jerked slightly. “H-Hey…”

Jace grinned and ruffled Simon’s damp hair. “Hey yourself…you OK?”

“Yeah.” Simon smiled. “I made breakfast. I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee so…is black OK?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, sliding on to one of the chairs and pulling Simon to him. “I’m great.”

Simon relaxed with an audible sigh and Jace laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry.” Simon said. “I was just, maybe, freaking out a little. I’ve never brought anyone home before.”

“So I must be something special, huh?” Jace asked, nuzzling Simon’s neck.

“I think so.” Simon murmured before turning in Jace’s lap and kissing him. Jace sighed and deepened the kiss.

He growled in annoyance as his phone rang. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled out his phone, sighing when he saw it was Alec.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Simon asked breathlessly.

“I should.” Jace said matter-of-factly. Simon chuckled and got up off Jace.

“Answer the call, blondie.” Simon said. “I’ll get breakfast ready for you.”

Jace sighed dramatically and answered the call. “What?”

“ _Dude, where are you?”_ Alec asked. “ _Been in your apartment for an hour now_.”

“Why?” Jace asked. “It’s early.”

“ _It’s nearly noon.”_ Alec said, dryly. “ _Wait, did you stay out all night? Did you hook up?”_

“Shut up.” Jace grumbled, looking at Simon as he moved about in the kitchen. This was…nice. He had never had this before. Waking up in someone else’s bedroom, having breakfast with said person. The whole domestic scene was growing on him.

“Is there a reason you’re in my place at _nearly_ noon, Alexander?” Jace asked evenly.

_“Don’t call me that.”_ Alec said. _“We have plans…well, we are supposed to have plans. It’s Sunday…remember?”_

Jace sighed, closing his eyes. He had completely forgotten about their Sunday tradition of breakfast at his place before they worked out and then spent the rest of the day playing video games and vegetating on the couch. Plus, they hadn’t done any of that in the last two Sundays.

“Um…” he looked at Simon, who was watching him warily. He wasn’t ready to leave him, not yet. “We’ll be there…”

_“We?”_ Alec asked _. “Wait, are you bringing Simon? ‘Cos if you are, I’ll have to ask Magnus to join us. I refuse to be the third wheel.”_

“Don’t you dare.” Jace warned. “You owe me. And I…” he sighed. It wasn’t as if he hated the guy. OK, maybe he did a little. But…”Fine. But I don’t have to be nice to him.”

_“Why not?”_ Alec whined. _“It’s not like…look, you guys are going to have to get along ‘cos I have no intention of ditching either of you. Besides, you already have a boyfriend.”_

“He’s not my…” Jace started and looked up sharply at Simon, who leaned against the counter, watching him. Jace winked at him and grinned when he blushed and smiled shyly.

“Fine, bring him.” Jace sighed. “I have to go. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

_“An hour.”_ Alec said. _“Or…Or else I’ll-I’ll…Magnus and I will go into your room…”_

“Is that how you wanna play?” Jace asked, growling.

Alec just laughed and hung up. Jace shook his head and Simon walked up to him. “What was that about?”

“Just Alec being a bitch.” Jace said. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Nothing much.” Simon said, leaning on the counter. “Laundry, maybe play some video games…”

“Perfect.” Jace said. “Wanna come over to my place?”

Simon cocked his head. “Uh, to do your laundry?”

“What? No.” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “Alec and I usually play video games every Sunday. I want you to come with me.”

Simon seemed to think about it. “What kind of game? What console? And will there be food?”


	2. Plus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimon and Malec
> 
> The second and final part...
> 
> SImon is being an adorable little shit and Jace is loving it!

+1

He should have known.

“Sally!” Magnus called out as he and Jace walked into the apartment. “What are you…no, don’t tell me…him?”

Simon sighed. “Yeah, Magnus.” He said. He turned to Jace and saw him scowling at him. Alec stared at him in shock.

“You two know each other?” Jace asked; his voice stilted.

“Yeah.” Simon said. “He and I grew up together. Kinda. He’s Clary’s brother.”

“Clary?” Jace asked, frowning. “The redhead?”

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Magnus said, turning to Jace. “Alec has told me so much about you.”

Simon noticed Jace clench his jaw and nod. “You’re Magnus. Alec mentioned you.”

“How do you know Sharon?” Magnus asked, still smiling. Simon rolled his eyes and held back a giggle at the confusion on Jace’s face.

“Who?” Jace asked.

“Ignore him.” Simon said, shooting a look at Magnus. “He likes to pretend he doesn’t know my name. You’ll get used to it.”

“Why?” Alec asked.

“You’ll have to ask him.” Simon said, sighing. “I don’t think he even knows.”

“You realize I’m standing right here, right?” Magnus said. “It’s rude to talk about a man like he’s not here.”

“Then learn to say my name, bitch.” Simon retorted. Magnus scowled but Simon wasn’t worried. He felt Jace tense and Alec looked pissed.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Magnus grinned. “Where’s the fun in that, Suzanne? Come on! I missed you, you little twerp.” Magnus pulled him into a tight hug.  

Alec sighed in relief and Jace shook his head. “Do you need anything, Simon?” Jace asked, walking into another room.

“No, I’m good.” Simon said, still standing awkwardly in Magnus’s embrace. Alec cleared his throat.

“Magnus, you can let go now.” Simon said, trying to pull away. “I missed you too.”

“What is going on, please?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, this is my baby brother.” Magnus said, letting go of Simon. “Kinda. He practically lived with me and Clary.”

“Oh, is he the one who…?” Alec started and Simon noticed Magnus nudge the taller man. Simon sighed.

“You told him?” Simon asked. “I was 14 for fuck’s sake.”

Magnus flinched. Alec looked a little pained. “What? What’s wrong?” Simon asked.

The Asian man mumbled something and Alec rubbed his shoulder. Simon shook his head. “I didn’t get that. What is it?”

“I’m trying to cut back on the swearing.” Magnus said, and for the first time since he and Jace came here, Simon saw his friend was uneasy. He laughed out loud.

“What?” Simon choked. “You-this is so good! I have to call the girls. This is the best thing since that time I made you seduce Coach so I could get out of gym.”

Simon got out his phone chuckling. Clary was going to love this…

“Don’t you dare you little…” Magnus growled, and then sighed. “You see what I have to deal with?” he said to Alec.

“What did I miss?” Jace asked, coming back in. He grasped Simon’s hand and pulled him towards the living room, where there was a huge TV and two different consoles. Simon forgot about texting the girls and tried to hold back a squeal.

“Simon…” he jerked at Jace’s voice.

“Huh?”

“Do you need time alone?” Jace asked, smirking. “You look like you’re going to cum or scream.”

Simon felt his face heat up.

“Magnus is not allowed to swear.” Simon blurted. Jace blinked.

“What?”

“You are a little…” Magnus started, joining them in the living room.

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you…” Simon said, with malicious glee. “You can’t swear anymore. But I fucking can. You can just suck it, bitch!”

Magnus threw his hands up in defeat and stalked out of the room. Simon smiled and looked at Alec who was scowling at him. “What?”

“Do you have to bait him like that?”

“Of course.” Simon said, walking over to Jace. “It’s payback…”

“He does have a point.” Jace said, pulling Simon to sit next to him on the couch.

“You don’t even know what is going on.” Alec said.

“Don’t have to.” Jace said, playing with Simon’s hair. “You said I had to be nice to him. You didn’t say anything about Simon. Besides, they are brothers…it’s a given.”

Alec looked like he wanted to scream. Simon chuckled. “OK, OK…settle down. I guess I can let up a little.”

“Thank you.” Alec said, gratefully.

“Only if you get him to call me by my name.” Simon said. “If you can get him to do that, then we have a deal.”

“No wonder he calls you girly names.” Alec muttered. “You are petty as fuck.” His eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth. Jace laughed out loud.

“No, you too?” Jace asked. He looked at Simon and they both grinned.

“We’re totally screwed, aren’t we?” Alec asked, resignedly.

“You have no idea.” Jace said, his voice shaking with laughter. Simon leaned against his…Jace.

“It was nice to meet you, Stretch.” Simon said. “I think we’ll be very good friends.”

“Don’t call me that.” Alec snapped, but without heat. “Or I won’t get Magnus to stop with the names.”

“I think I’m cool with that, right babe?” Simon asked Jace. The blond nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep. It’s on.” Jace said.

“When did this turn into a competition?” Alec muttered and walked out in search of his boyfriend.

“Babe?” Jace asked, his lips at Simon’s temple. Simon blushed.

“Uh…”

Jace laughed. “Relax…I like it.” Jace kissed his hair. “I also like how you handle Alec and his shiny boyfriend.”

“Magnus is basically family and Alec is so easy.” Simon said, shrugging and leaning against Jace.

“Alec is easy.” Jace said. He was silent for a minute. Then; “I think I’ll keep you.”

“Oh yay…” Simon said with a hint of sarcasm. “Like a puppy. Will you take me for walkies and feed me? Speaking of feeding…you said there was gonna be food.”

Jace opened his mouth to say something and Simon cut him off. “Real food, Jace. “

Jace’s laughter rang through the apartment.

***

“I thought you said he was going to pissy.” Magnus asked Alec as Jace’s laughter reached their ears. “He seems happy.”

Alec looked thoughtful. “I think he is. A good thing too. I was getting worried about the both of you. But now he’s with Simon.” He sighed. “He’s really annoying, isn’t he?”

“Nah. He’s an adorable little sh-.” Magnus growled. “This is not fair…”

Alec wrapped his arms around the shorter man and kissed his forehead.  “It’ll be fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song in this fic: 
> 
> Love me Like You do - Boyce Avenue


End file.
